Berenice Wellings, ou comment
by Mlle Violine
Summary: ...faire de sa propre vie un enfer! Berenice est une Gryffindor de bientôt 17 ans, une jeune fille philosophe, calme et rêveuse, plutôt pensive. Pourtant, elle est amoureuse de...Sirius ! Au programme, JPOC, JPLE, SBOC !
1. Welcome To My Life

_**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer !**_

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR…A l'exception du personnage de Berenice Wellings._

_Ceci est ma première fic SiriusOC, alors...Soyez indulgents si vous trouvez ça nul, merci :) !_

_Il y aura aussi du PeterOC, du RemusOC et du JamesLily bien sûr ! ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

Je suis Berenice Wellings, j'ai bientôt 17 ans…

Enfin bref, je suppose que me présenter ou pas n'a guère d'importance, n'est-ce-pas… ?

Tout ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en train de lire ça. Mon secret. Mon inavouable et pathétique petit secret…

Je suis amoureuse.

Pas amoureuse de n'importe qui, pas amoureuse d'un quelconque mec, pas un mec qu'on ne voit que dans les magazines sur du papier glacé. Pas un mec comme ça en passant, pas juste un petit coup d'un soir et le lendemain on passe à un autre sans vergogne et sans remords pour ce qu'on laisse derrière soi…

Non, vraiment amoureuse.

Et qui plus est, amoureuse d'un des quatre mecs les plus canons de tout Hogwarts… ! J'ai nommé, les célèbres et adulés Maraudeurs… !

Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, ces quatre-là.

James Potter est grand (on va dire immense même…Il doit approcher le mètre 90 !), les cheveux très noirs en bataille (ce qui lui va très bien, j'avoue… !!), les yeux noisette pétillants de malice et d'imagination derrière ses lunettes rondes ; et un très grand joueur de Quidditch…Je l'adore, c'est l'un de mes quatre meilleurs amis ! (Devinez qui sont les trois autres ?!) Et puis, il est musclé juste comme il faut, il a un style bien à lui (il porte souvent des chemises, même en dehors des cours…ce qui est loin d'être le cas de tous les mecs, au contraire… ! Et James rentre un pan de sa chemise dans son pantalon et pas l'autre.)

En bref, j'adore ce mec. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureuse… !

Passons au suivant.

Remus Lupin est lui aussi grand (il approche le mètre 85), les cheveux châtains-dorés, à moitié en bataille pour lui aussi, et les yeux noisette avec de jolis éclats dorés dedans…Normal vous me direz, Remus est un loup-garou une fois par mois. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être la personne la plus agréable que j'aie jamais rencontré, sérieusement… ! Même James ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c'est dire… ! Remus a l'air maigrichon en apparence, mais en fait il est plutôt bien musclé…Je crois que c'est un des effets secondaires de sa lycanthropie… !

Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je suis amoureuse !

Passons à l'avant-dernier…

Peter Pettigrew est grand, disons qu'il est peu plus grand que Remus mais pas autant que James quand même. Il est roux, avec quelques petites taches de rousseur. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, ils sont d'un bleu très étincelant, pas un bleu fade , plutôt un bleu d'un ciel azuré d'été…Un bleu profond quoi. Ses yeux sont plein d'une sincérité telle qu'on en voit plus de nos jours…Il a beaucoup de style, et une vraie personnalité. Il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, après James bien sûr, et bien après le quatrième Maraudeur que je vais très vite m'empresser de vous présenter…

En tout cas, ce n'est pas de Peter dont je suis amoureuse…

C'est donc Sirius Black le quatrième Maraudeur.

Le Dom Juan de tout Hogwarts, le coureur de jupons par excellence, LE beau gosse…Celui dont toutes les filles tombent amoureuses. Et je suis loin d'être la dernière, la preuve… !

Moi, Berenice, je suis tombée follement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Sirius, quelle folie… ! Je ne comprends même pas moi-même comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ! Et ne me faites pas le coup du « eh, t'es la meilleure amie des Maraudeurs, comment est-ce que tu voulais que ça n'arrive pas, petite idiote ?! »

Franchement un grand (Sirius fait la même taille que James), très brun aux yeux gris acier, au sourire à vous faire tomber par terre, au corps suprêmement musclé et aux lèvres probablement aussi douces que le miel n'a vraiment d'attirant…Si… ?

- Berenice… ?

C'est Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie. Et accessoirement la fille après laquelle James court après depuis des siècles…Enfin bref. Le problème avec Lily, c'est qu'elle refuse de voir qu'il a changé. Et surtout qu'il est véritablement et profondément amoureux de Lily. Mais cette fille, c'est une vraie tête de mule quand elle veut… !

Je l'adore.

Sérieusement, si Lily est votre amie vous avez réellement beaucoup de chance, parce que c'est une personne exceptionnelle, généreuse au grand cœur.

Mais je ne traîne pas qu'avec Lily. Nous sommes quatre amies très soudées qui se confient tout les unes aux autres... !

- Berenice !! Ca fait trois ans que je t'appelle… !

- Trois ans, tant que ça ? répliquai-je, sarcastique à souhait en me levant de mon oh combien confortable fauteuil rouge de la Salle Commune.

Lily me renvoie un sourire mauvais et éclate de rire en voyant ma tête.

- Enfin bref, Potter a besoin de toi apparemment. Il t'attend devant la Salle sur Demande, au 7ème !

- Merci ma petite Lily d'amour, lui fais-je en courant vers le trou de la Salle Commune des Gryffindor.

Le portrait pivote et je cours à travers, grimpe les escaliers et je rejoins enfin James, hors d'haleine.

- Berenice, enfin… !! Tu en as mis du temps !!

- Je réfléchissais tranquillement dans la Salle Commune, et Lily m'a interrompue dans de très profondes et philosophiques pensées…

- Stop, STOP ! m'arrête James, les mains sur les oreilles, en riant.

Le problème avec moi, c'est que je suis une née-Moldue. Enfin non, ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème; c'est plutôt que ma mère est Moldue et que par-dessus le marché elle est prof de philo en Terminale, et elle a principalement des Littéraires, alors je vous laisse imaginer la vie à la maison…Ma mère est une philosophe dans l'âme, et ça m'a beaucoup marquée, inconsciemment sans doute. Je suis, du coup, une personne très réfléchie, calme et rêveuse. Plutôt le caractère de Remus que celui de Sirius, mais bon…

L'amour nous choisit, et pas l'inverse… !

- Berenice, youhou, ça y est, t'es enfin sortie de ta philo là… ? Parce qu'il faut que je te parle.

Allons bon, Potter a une tête qui ne présage rien de bon…Et là, il me sort :

- Bere, il faut que tu m'aides, c'est super important. J'ai appris que tu as un gros coup de cœur pour Sirius, on dirait… ?

Je deviens rouge vif…James pourrait facilement faire cuire des œufs sur mes joues.

- QUOI ?! Mais qui te l'a dit… ?!

Je suis indignée !! La seule personne à qui je l'ai dit, c'est…

- Remus, me répond James avec un sourire idiot dont lui seul (et Sirius, mais c'est ça qui fait son charme) a le secret.

Franchement, à quoi servent les amis… ?! A garder les secrets, THEORIQUEMENT…N'est-ce pas Remus John Lupin ???

Je pousse un méga soupir.

- Alors, c'est vrai ?

- Non, c'est archi-faux, réussis-je à articuler.

Bizarre, il me croit pas. Peut-être parce que je mens aussi bien qu'un Veracrasse… ?

- Je te propose un marché, très simple ; et où on y gagnera tous les deux.

Oulala, je m'attends au pire…Et bizarrement, je sens que j'ai raison !

- Ca te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

* * *

_Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre…Le deuxième arrive prochainement._

_J'arrive plus à rien avec mon autre fic « We Solemny Swear That We're Up To No Good », donc si quelqu'un veut la reprendre pour en faire (enfin) quelque chose de bien, no souci…_

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Je vous promets que je mènerai cette fic à terme !_

_A bientôt !_

_MLLE POTTER._


	2. Come What May

_**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa vie un enfer !**_

_**CHAPITRE 2.**_

_Merci de vos 6 reviews enthousiastes !!! Ca m'a réellement fait très plaisir !! Et ça m'a diablement motivée pour vous écrire la suite héhé !!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à vous !!_

_MLLE POTTER._

_

* * *

_

_- Ca te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?_

Je restai figée, fixant James avec un air d'incrédulité, la bouche grande ouverte…Je devais ressembler à un poisson (rouge) hors de l'eau…Hum, pas très sexy tout ça… ! Sûr qu'après m'avoir vue comme ça, il retirerait sa proposition !

Du moins l'espérais-je.

Mais même pas…

- Attends, avant de me hurler dessus (et Merlin sait combien j'en ai l'habitude avec Lily) ; il faut que je t'explique… !

Je croisai les bras, un peu interloquée par sa réaction inattendue. Je sais que James est plutôt du genre à sauter sur les filles en général, enfin sauf sur Lily sinon elle le giflerait. Enfin, je veux dire plus violemment que d'habitude (si toutefois c'est possible, vu les mandales qu'il se prend parfois…) Bref. Je dévie du sujet…

Il me sourit, un sourire parfaitement naturel et « innocent ».

- Bere, tu es amoureuse de Sirius et il ne le sait pas. Je suis amoureux de Lily et elle veut à tout prix que je l'oublie, alors que je suis quasiment certain qu'elle m'aime. Si on sortait ensemble, ce serait juste pour faire réaliser à nos futurs probables partenaires ce qu'ils ratent…

Je restai perplexe malgré tout. Je devais avouer que je trouve l'idée de James plutôt pas mal (même si Sirius ne se retournerait JAMAIS sur moi s'il a d'autres filles au choix autour de lui, faut pas rêver !) ; mais Lily allait m'arracher les yeux. Et c'était LE méga-problème…

J'avouai à James :

- Lily sait déjà qu'elle t'aime, James. Et je ne pense pas que sa meilleure amie sortant avec son potentiel futur copain soit vraiment une bonne idée… !!

James a un énorme sourire béat scotché sur le visage, et c'est peine perdue : il n'écoute déjà plus ce que je lui dis, depuis le moment où j'ai fini par lui annoncer que Lily l'aimait.

- JAMES POTTER ! hurlai-je, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire revenir sur Terre.

- Berenice, tu veux bien arrêter de hurler comme ça ?! Tu veux que tout Hogwarts t'entende ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas sourd !

- Naaaan, raillai-je, tu es juste AMOUREUX mon petit Jamesie-poo !!

J'éclatai de rire et James fronça les sourcils :

- Berenice, tu marches pour ma combine ou pas… ?

Pile à ce moment-là, Sirius passa non loin de nous, sans nous regarder…Et pour cause. Il avait cette pétasse de Laura Smiths, de Ravenclaw, accrochée à son bras, et qui se tortillait dans tous les sens en rigolant à une de ses blagues. On aurait dit qu'elle avait une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes.. Pathétique. Toute cette mièvre petite scène m'enleva l'envie de résister un peu plus longtemps à l'offre de James.

Alors, je m'approchai très lentement et très sensuellement de James, fixant ses yeux chocolat qui me donnaient envie, subitement, de me plonger en eux ; et je passai lentement mes mains le long de son visage, lui arrachant un frisson incontrôlé. Il jouait bien la comédie, dis donc… !

Et je l'embrassai, doucement. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et Merlin ce qu'il embrassait bien… !! Je retins un gémissement (ça aurait fait un peu « too much », non… ? Bon OK, j'en mourrais d'envie, et pas que pour la comédie… !) et James me saisit par la taille, afin de m'attirer au plus près.

- Bere, James… ?

Ca, c'était la voix de Sirius…Bingo !!

Vous auriez dû voir sa tête !! Il avait l'air tout étonné, et il y avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de bizarre dans son regard, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à capter…James me relâcha, m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, et murmura tendrement à mon intention :

- Va, ma princesse...

Plus bas encore, il marmonna :

- Rends jalouse Lily, tu veux… ? Je me charge de Sirius…

Son sourire me fit légèrement rougir, et je me dirigeai vers la Salle Commune des Gryffindor en me demandant pourquoi diable j'avais rougi en le regardant.

* * *

_**Journal de Berenice Wellings, le 15 décembre 1976.**_

_Voilà, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on a mis en place cette petite expérience avec James.. Je me demande vraiment dans quoi je m'embarque, là…On dirait que je suis amoureuse de lui, à voir comment mon corps réagit, parfois… ! *Quelle idée saugrenue, Berenice Helen Ophelia Wellings !!*_

_(Rien que le fait d'écrire mes trois prénoms dans mon journal intime me fait rire, je dois vraiment être dérangée moi… !)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, l'expérience marche très bien côté Lily, et encore mieux côté Sirius… !! Explications…_

_

* * *

_

**Flash-Back.**

_**Matin du 13 décembre 1976.**_

_Berenice entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, seule. Elle avait déjà mal au crâne avant même que les cours aient commencé, car elle s'était disputée avec Lily hier soir au sujet de James et du coup elle avait très mal dormi._

_Lorsque James arriva dans la Grande Salle à son tour, prise par un élan soudain ; Berenice noua ses bras minces autour de son cou et l'embrassa furieusement, à la recherche d'un peu de tendresse. James, bien qu'un peu surpris, se laissa porter et répondit avec ferveur au baiser de son amie. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune brune se décida à se décoller de son ami, James s'assit face à elle et demanda, l'air grave :_

_- Comment ça marche avec Lily ?_

_- Encore mieux que ce que je croyais au départ…Cette histoire est ridicule, James. Il va bientôt falloir tout arrêter !_

_- Je ne pensais pas que c'est ce que tu allais me dire ce matin, la taquina-t-il, faisant allusion au baiser fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé quelques secondes plus tôt._

_Berenice baissa les yeux, et soupira, avant de vérifier qu'il n'y avait absolument personne autour d'eux, et elle confia à James :_

_- J'ai encore rêvé de Sirius cette nuit, le peu de temps pendant lequel j'ai dormi…_

_James éclata de rire, et quémanda :_

_- Raconte, alors, te fais pas prier !_

_- T'es sûr hein… ? C'est vraiment euh…C'est plutôt hot quoi…_

_James leva un sourcil, si haut que Berenice eut peur de le voir disparaître dans ses cheveux (aussi ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée)._

_- Ben passe les détails alors._

_- Très bien dans ce cas, ça n'a plus rien du tout de très hot. On faisait l'amour._

_Berenice ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine en repensant à son magnifique rêve. Elle était dans un tel état en se réveillant…_

_James éclata de rire à nouveau en imaginant la teneur des pensées de son amie, et il commenta sarcastiquement :_

_- Je vois…Ca n'a pas l'air d'être autorisé aux plus de 16 ans, n'est-ce pas… ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment…répondit vaguement Berenice, regardant attentivement Sirius, qui s'approchait d'eux à présent._

_- Salut James, salut princesse, leur dit Sirius en arrivant à leur hauteur et en faisant la bise à Berenice._

_La jeune fille rougit fortement, et James éclata de rire pour la énième fois de la matinée. Décidément, il avait l'air d'excellente humeur… !_

_Morte de honte, la jeune fille (qui avait remarqué que Sirius l'avait vue rougir) se leva de table et s'éloigna précipitamment de la table, sans rien dire à personne. Sirius la regarda partir, les yeux légèrement flous. Puis il la suivit :_

_- Bere, attends… !_

_Il la rattrapa, mit sa main sur son épaule, et demanda :_

_- Vous sortez vraiment ensemble, avec James ?_

_- Non, c'est un plan pour l'aider à se mettre avec Lily, répondit le plus honnêtement Berenice, un peu rougissante toutefois._

_- Aaah, je comprends mieux… ! Il n'y a donc rien entre toi et Jamesie… ?_

_La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête, ayant trop peur de s'imaginer des choses. Sirius enchaîna alors :_

_- Je peux t'inviter à Hogsmeade samedi, alors… ?_

_La jeune fille n'en crut ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles...? Sirius venait bien de l'inviter à sortir là, elle avait pas rêvé ?! *Bah non, souffla sa conscience, et depêche-toi de lui répondre, crétine, avant qu'il ne te file entre les doigts ! Après t'auras plus que tes yeux et les bras de Lily pour pleurer !!*_

_Berenice se secoua.  
_

_- Bien sûr, je viendrai avec plaisir Siri._

_Ils se sourirent, comme si le monde leur appartenait, puis Sirius déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Berenice, qui rougit au point de sembler exploser; avant de rejoindre finalement James dans la Grande Salle._

_

* * *

_

**Fin du Flash-Back…et retour au journal de Berenice.**

_Donc, James a été averti au préalable par Sirius qu'il m'invitait à Hogsmeade le samedi (qui est demain, soi-dit en passant^^)…et je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. Je ne vais pas demander conseil à Lily, car elle est partie bouder et se consoler dans les bras de son ersatz de James, en la personne de Paul Wilkins, de Hufflepuff. Je le plains, le pauvre…Elle doit le serrer contre elle à l'étouffer. En plus elle croit que je sors avec James parce que je l'aime… ! Nan mais elle est timbrée cette nan…_

- Berenice, je peux te parler une seconde… ?

- Tiens, en parlant du loup… Je répliquai :

- Non, c'est moi qui vais te parler, et pas un mot pendant que je t'explique tout, OK ??

Alors, je finis par lui confier que si je sors avec James, c'est parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de Sirius et que je veux absolument sortir avec lui avant qu'une autre pouffiasse blonde s'en empare et le mette dans son lit avant que je puisse le mettre dans le mien, héhé…

Lily me regarde, puis elle éclate de rire :

- Et dire que moi je pensais que tu aimais James… ! Je suis rassurée Bere. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

- Mais je t'en prie. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée que tu me fasses la gueule jusqu'à plus soif…

- J'en avais aucune envie non plus, je te rassure !! Tu me manquais déjà trop de toute façon !! Et au fait, vos plans alors, ils fonctionnent ou pas… ?

- Sirius m'a invitée à Hogsmeade demain.

Cris et sauts de cabri partout dans le dortoir, où Anna Matis (une Française arrivée tout droit de BeauxBâtons) et sa meilleure, Lauren Hayle, s'étaient réunies pour comploter et partager leurs stupides petits secrets insignifiants ; et où elles nous lancèrent des regards dédaigneux.

- Ca vous gênerait d'arrêter de crier ?, aboya Lauren, la plus mesquine des deux filles. Anna la regarda, lui tapa légèrement sur le bras et elles reprirent leur conversation dans des chuchotements excités.

Lily regarda Lauren de travers, et reprit sur le même ton que si elle n'avait jamais interrompue :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre Berenice… ?

Ma grande question existentielle du moment…

* * *

_**Le lendemain, dans le Hall d'Hogwarts. 13h.**_

Berenice, vêtue d'une robe simple, noire, qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, au décolleté que Sirius apprécierait sûrement et d'un simple gilet en laine par-dessus, attendait avec impatience que son cavalier arrive…

Mais juste avant que Filch n'ouvre les portes de l'école, Dumbledore arriva en courant presque, et se posta devant tous les élèves :

- Ce soir, juste après votre retour d'Hogsmeade, il y aura un bal de Noël, qui commencera à 20h et qui ne sera clos qu'à 4h du matin, exceptionnellement. Ce sera également l'occasion d'annoncer quelque chose d'important…

Il eut un grand sourire mystérieux, et finit :

- A ce soir… !

Il y eut un immense vacarme parmi les élèves, surtout les filles ; et enfin Sirius fit son apparition aux côtés de Berenice.

- Tu es ravissante, Bere, vraiment… !

Il la dévorait des yeux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sirius rit, de son rire si particulier, et il lui prit le bras avant de passer sous les yeux rageurs de Filch, ce vieux concierge rabougri et aigri.

Ils se promenaient dans Hogsmeade un peu plus tard, et Sirius fit s'asseoir Berenice sur un banc qu'il avait, au préalable, réchauffé et nettoyé magiquement. La jeune fille s'assit donc, un peu intriguée par tout ce manège ; mais Sirius se contenta de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et de s'appuyer doucement contre elle. Berenice se demandait si Sirius lui faisait du gringue, et si oui, comment devait-elle réagir… ? Officieusement, elle était encore avec James…Bien que celui-ci ait été ravi pour elle que Sirius l'emmène enfin à Hogsmeade, et qu'il semble l'avoir remarquée autrement qu'en tant qu'amie.

Elle fut débarrassée de ses pensées par une très douce paire de lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes…

* * *

_Héhé, vous allez me haïr de couper précisément ici, je me trompe… ?_

_Comment Berenice va-t-elle réagir aux avances de Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer entre eux ? Est-ce que Sirius va vouloir la mettre dans son lit, comme toutes les autres… ? Est-ce que ça va durer, entre nos deux tourtereaux… ? _

_Aaah, tant de questions sans réponses… !_

_Et James et Lily ? Comment ça avance… ?_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !! :D_

_Merci encore d'avoir lu !!!!_

_MLLE POTTER._


	3. Fuck You

_Voilà la suite ! Merci de toutes vos reviews enthousiastes ! Je rappelle que rien, à part que le personnage de Berenice Wellings, n'est à moi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 3.**

_Elle fut débarrassée de ses pensées par une très douce paire de lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes…_

_

* * *

_

Et presque malgré elle, Berenice sursauta brusquement. Sirius était en train de l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas sursauter, pas maintenant… !!

Le jeune homme, fort heureusement, ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de spécial dans le comportement de son amie. Mais les lèvres de Sirius étaient si douces et si caressantes que Berenice oublia bien vite ses scrupules et s'en donna à cœur-joie dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient.

Sirius, de son côté, avait totalement oublié ses propres soucis. Il aimait beaucoup embrasser Berenice, la jeune fille n'avait aucune réticence, et il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec elle…Peut-être qu'il l'aurait dans son lit d'ici ce soir, avec un peu de chance.

- Sirius !! Berenice !! hurla une voix, visiblement scandalisée.

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de me ramener les pieds sur Terre. Merde, Berenice, tu étais en train d'embrasser LE Dom Juan d'Hogwarts, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! A ce qu'il te déclare sa flamme ? Laisse-moi rire !!

Remus s'avança à une vitesse hallucinante vers nous, et saisit violemment Sirius par ses épaules, avant d'hurler à nouveau :

- Merde Sirius, quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de faire des conneries ?! C'est Berenice que tu embrassais, c'est pas une quelconque pétasse blonde !! C'est ton AMIE !!

Il était furax, Remus…Et moi je n'en menais tellement pas large, que je m'éclipsais sans demander mon reste.

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard…Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffindor, 7**__**ème**__** année.**_

J'étais assise sur son lit, complètement perdue. Sirius m'avait embrassée (j'avais passé un moment merveilleux, soi-dit en passant)…Mais Remus était venu, et il avait tout gâché. Je savais bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais c'était quand même le cas. Il avait tout gâché !!!

Furieuse contre moi-même, je descendis dans la Salle Commune histoire de se changer un peu les idées et dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin me changer les idées…J'avais l'impression que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis la nuit des temps, au moins…

- Bere, je te cherchais.

Sirius. Tiens, le Dom Juan était seul, et l'air légèrement préoccupé. Il me prit par le bras et la fit asseoir un peu à l'écart. Il s'assit en face de moi, et s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, avant de finir par me dire :

- Nous deux ça veut rien dire, tu le sais ça, hein… ?

Complètement sonnée, je regardai fixement Sirius, et ravalai fortement mes larmes. Je vacillai légèrement, abattue par la déception; mais néanmoins je répondis, amère :

- Non, bien sûr…Nous deux, ça a jamais été que du fun, hein ? Un peu de bon temps ?!

Je gardai un sourire (qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant, mais qu'importe…Je n'avais aucune envie de pleurer devant le seul véritable amour de ma vie…), embrassai Sirius sur la joue et le quittai sans autre forme de procès.

Je courus dans les escaliers qui me ramenaient dans le dortoir, m'écroulai sur mon lit et fondis en larmes, sanglotant entre mes bras et me traitant de tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête. Sirius Black était un connard de la pire espèce. Face à cette vérité accablante, je me levai, furieuse, me plantai devant le miroir et hurlai :

- Je t'aurais, sale petite vermine !!

C'est bien la première fois que je me mettais dans un état pareil pour un mec…Mais celui-ci était vraiment un enfoiré de la plus belle espèce… !

Lily ouvrit la porte du dortoir au moment même où je hurlais mes envies de vengeance, et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, complètement interloquée :

- Bere, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je viens de croiser Sirius, il est dans les bras de Mathilde Layans, tu sais, cette grande fille blonde de notre année; et ils s'embrassent ! Ca s'est pas bien passé entre vous ?

- Bah si, à merveille !! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !! Il est en train d'embrasser UNE AUTRE FILLE LILY, CA PERCUTE TON CERVEAU LA ??

Je fondis en larmes une nouvelle fois, et expliquai à Lily, entre deux sanglots et deux tentatives d'excuses :

- Sirius…Moi…Hogsmeade…Embrassés…Remus…Arrivé…Nous a séparés…

- Et ensuite ? interrogea anxieusement Lily, se tordant les mains dans tous les sens.

- Salle Commune…Sirius…Fauteuil…M'a expliqué que c'était rien nous deux…

Mon discours incohérent s'arrêta là et je replongeai dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Lily me prit tout contre elle, me berça doucement; et finit par dire :

- Bon alors, je vais chercher Remus et toi tu restes là, d'accord...?

Je ne pus qu'aquiescer, un peu soulagée de mon chagrin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lily revint, Remus sur ses talons.

- Berenice ?! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant le visage ravagé de larmes et les yeux probablement rougis à l'extrême.

Je m'essuyai pitoyablement le visage, et entreprit de narrer une nouvelle fois ma triste petite histoire.

A la fin, Remus parut extrêmement gêné, pour ne pas dire rouge pivoine tellement il était mal à l'aise, le pauvre garçon.

- Excuse-moi Bere, je ne savais pas que tu aimais Sirius...

J'haussai humblement les épaules, toujours aussi triste. J'avais envie de lui faire bouffer sa langue, à cet imbécile de Black !

Et je le dis. A voix haute.

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira :

- Tu peux toujours te venger. Continue à faire comme si tu sortais avec Pot...avec _James_, reprit-elle avec une grimace en direction de Remus (qui sourit), et tu le rendras jaloux !

- Lily, ouvre grand tes petites oreilles. SIRIUS NE M'AIME PAS !! hurlai-je de toute la force de mes poumons.

- Bien, après avoir mis au courant toute la tour de Gryffindor, on pourrait peut-être élaborer un plan plus intelligent ? demanda Remus, un brin sarcastique; toujours assis à l'opposé de moi sur mon lit.

Lily réfléchit, et finit par décréter :

- Drague-le. Ensorcèle-le. Rends-le fou de toi. Il ne pourra pas te résister, Bere. Tu as vu le corps que tu as ?! Franchement, c'est une honte de le cacher dans les robes noires et amples qu'on nous fait porter ici !!

Je souris, et Remus éclata franchement de rire. Une fois son fou rire passé, il reprit, en s'essuyant les yeux :

- Et Merlin sait comme Sirius aime le corps des filles...Surtout des filles bien foutues...!

Je rougis à l'extrême, et songeai que tout cela allait forcément mal se terminer...Mais qu'importe, j'étais prête à tout pour faire tomber Sirius amoureux de moi.

Remus se leva, et annonça :

- Bon, c'est pas que votre compagnie est nulle les filles, mais moi je vais me préparer pour le Bal de ce soir !

- LE BAL! m'exclamai-je, accompagnée de Lily qui ouvrait des yeux ravis. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire vorace scotché sur le visage.

- C'est parti ! Phase un du plan "Sirius Black" enclenchée...Le bal de ce soir !!

Et sur cette grande phrase, Lily sortit toutes mes tenues de soirée de notre placard commun, avant de lancer à Remus :

- Au fait Rem', avec qui t'y vas toi ?

- J'ai demandé à Clarisse Chang d'y aller avec moi, elle a accepté !

- Clarisse Chang ?! C'est qui ?

- Une Hufflepuff de 7ème année, très jolie, très brune aux yeux bleus, assez grande, fine, la peau mate...Tu vois toujours pas...?

Lily sourit et aquiesça.

- Je vois surtout qu'elle te plaît, cette Chang ! Va te faire beau, Rem', et plus vite que ça !!

- Oui Mademoiselle Evans, rit-il avant de décamper.

* * *

_**Le soir même.**_

Lily était déjà descendue dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor, et moi je paniquais. Ma robe rouge vaporeuse était beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop décolletée pour un simple bal du collège...!

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, l'une de mes compagnes de dortoir, Alice Sheperd, vint vers moi et me sourit gentiment en réglant les bretelles de ma robe :

- Tu es magnifique, Berenice. Tu vas en faire tourner, des têtes sur ton passage !

Alice, Lily et moi nous nous entendions plutôt pas mal, et Alice était toujours de très bon conseil niveau vêtements. Je la crus donc, et descendit les escaliers lentement, suivie par Alice, Anna et Lauren, qui allaient également au bal.

Lily s'étouffa presque en me voyant.

- Merlin Berenice, tu vas faire un malheur !!

Alice l'approuva derrière mon dos, et je commençai à me sentir mal en sentant sur moi le regard de Sirius, qui attendait sa cavalière, en la personne de Mathilde Layans, une Gryffindor de 7ème année, celle-là même qu'il embrassait fougueusement après notre pseudo-rupture.

James m'accueillit au bas des escaliers, m'embrassa passionnément et je me sentis un peu mieux sous ses yeux brûlants. Il était magnifique, lui aussi...

- On y va, princesse...?

- C'est parti...

* * *

_Au menu du prochain chapitre : la relation James-Lily, et celle, beaucoup plus problématique, Berenice-Sirius...!_

_Et bien sûr, le bal en lui-même !!_

_A bientôt ! Merci encore d'avoir lu !! :)  
_

_MLLE POTTER.  
_


	4. Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir ?

_BONNE ANNEE 2oo9 à tous et à toutes pour commencer !_

_Voilà la suite ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je suis tellement contente de voir que j'en reçois 6 ou 7 par chapitre...!! Merci mille fois :D !_

_Désolée du temps que ça m'a pris pour l'écrire...! ;)_

_Cette histoire est également ma vision du couple James/Lily, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite... ;) Et également ma vision de Sirius..._

_Ah oui, et changement de rating...Ca va être un p'tit plus chaud que ce que j'avais prévu au départ... ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer !**_

**CHAPITRE 4.**

**

* * *

**

_James m'accueillit au bas des escaliers, m'embrassa passionnément et je me sentis un peu mieux sous ses yeux brûlants. Il était magnifique, lui aussi..._

_- On y va, princesse...?_

_- C'est parti..._

_**PoV Berenice.**_

James avait pris mon bras et on descendait les escaliers, précédés par Lily qui devait rejoindre son cavalier, Paul Wilkins de Hufflepuff. Ce type qui ressemblait tellement à James…Ce dernier hallucina en le voyant dans le hall, et en le voyant embrasser fougueusement Lily, James sourit et me souffla à l'oreille :

- Dis donc, c'est moi qui rêve ou ce type me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… ?

Je me contentai de sourire mystérieusement et d'avancer, réprimant à grand-peine le fou rire qui me gagnait petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement...En tout cas, Lily venait d'être démasquée et James n'allait pas tarder à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Mais attendez deux petites secondes...Ca veut dire que si James sort avec Lily, il ne sortira plus avec moi...?

Mon sourire disparut brutalement, sans que je compris pourquoi. Après tout, si James finissait par sortir avec Lily, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ça me ferait chier. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de James, je suis amoureuse de Sirius...!!

Mais je devais avouer que les baisers de James me faisaient de plus en plus d'effet. C'était sûrement la libido...

Rien d'autre.

Je ne préférai pas m'attarder sur mes pensées du moment, et décidai de revenir à la réalité...

Nous étions tous rassemblés dans le Hall, attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent et qu'on nous laisse entrer. J'étais au bras de James, et Lily à celui de Paul. Le petit couple était juste à côté de nous, et devant moi il y avait Alice accompagnée de Frank Longbottom.

Et bien sûr, de l'autre côté, j'étais entourée par Sirius et sa poufiasse de Mathilde Layans.

Elle avait mis une robe géniale, bleue avec un décolleté qui tombait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, et sa robe était dos-nu.

Et moi, avec ma robe rouge je ne faisais pas le poids, il fallait bien l'avou...

- Tu es très jolie ce soir, me souffla précisément à ce moment mon charmant cavalier, en la personne de James Potter.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, James me quitta pour nous chercher une table et je restai avec Lily, car Paul était également parti dans ce but. Ma meilleure amie me sortit tout d'un coup :

- Dis, tu as mis Potter au courant du plan "Sirius Black"...?

- Arrête de l'appeler Potter aussi dédaigneusement, Lily. Tu sors avec Paul, qui est la copie conforme de James, alias celui dont tu es tombée follement amoureuse...! Alors ne joue pas les innocentes avec moi, ça ne prend pas. Et non, je n'ai pas encore révélé à JAMES le plan "Sirius Black"...!!

Lily me regarda comme si j'étais dangereuse. Je ris, et elle finit par m'avouer :

- Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, j'avoue.

- Qui ça ? demandai-je, l'air de "presque" rien.

- Po..._James_, lâcha-t-elle entre deux soupirs résignés.

- Haaaa je le savais !! m'extasiai-je.

James apparut pile à ce moment-là, et m'offrit son bras :

- M'offrirez-vous cette danse, Miss Wellings...?

Je gloussai comme une collégienne et le suivit, après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Lily.

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée...PoV neutre.**_

James n'avait pas délaissé Berenice, au final, et la jeune fille avait mis son cavalier au courant du plan "Sirius Black". James avait souri et avait promis de ne rien révéler à son meilleur ami. Il tourna son regard vers sa partenaire, et lui proposa :

- On danse, Berenice...?

Ravie, la jeune fille accepta, et de loin elle vit que Mathilde Layans avait, elle, fini la soirée dans les bras d'un autre que son partenaire originel. Le grand Sirius Black était simplement assis sur une chaise, autour d'une table ronde, et il regardait James et Berenice virevolter, avec une expression mélancolique et ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il commençait à légèrement regretter d'avoir laissé tomber Berenice. Mathilde était une proie dix fois trop facile. La preuve, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle et Mathilde s'était laissée séduire par le "maaaaagnifique" Sirius...

Une de plus à son tableau de chasse. Il rêvait d'y ajouter Berenice, même si c'était son amie.

- Alors Paddy, on rêve...?

Remus, bien sûr. Un large sourire taquin scotché sur les lèvres. Sirius soupira et avant de répondre à sa question, il rétorqua :

- Et alors, avec Chang, ça se passe comment...?

- Parfaitement bien, mon cher Pad'. On s'est embrassés tout à l'heure.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire et retourna rapidement à ses pensées précédentes en voyant James, Lily et Berenice s'approcher d'eux. Il avait bien de la mettre dans son lit.

Il salua vaguement James, puis Lily, et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Berenice. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille ne le regarda même pas. Elle semblait focalisée sur Remus et sur James. Elle embrassa passionnément James, passa sa main le long de son torse et le chauffa un peu, juste assez pour que le visage de James devienne cramoisi et qu'il ait la folle envie de la prendre là, sur-le-champ, à même la table, devant McGonagall et Dumbledore. Même s'il savait que ce que faisait Berenice était uniquement dicté par les phases de son plan "Sirius Black"...

La jeune fille s'écarta légèrement de lui, caressa ses cuisses, l'embrassa à nouveau et Sirius les regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés.

Là maintenant, il était excité comme jamais.

* * *

_**PoV Lily.**_

Waouh, Berenice chauffe beaucoup Potter quand même...! Je me demande si il n'y a pas quelque chose entre eux, quand même...C'est dommage, je ne pourrai le savoir qu'à la fin de la soirée et en soumettant Bere de force au Veritaserum...

- Lily !!

Merde, Paul. Il m'attend. Ah non, Merlin il est juste à côté de moi. Et lui aussi il regarde Bere et Potter avec un certain air de convoitise...Et me regarde ensuite, comme si...Espèce de pervers !! Il espère peut-être que je vais faire la même chose que ce que Bere a fait à Potter...?! Il peut toujours aller se faire voir chez les Scroutts à Pétard !! Foi de Lily Evans...!

- Lily, faut que je te parle.

Berenice m'appelle, reviens sur Terre Lily !

Je sors de mes pensées et la suis dans le Hall. Elle me prend le bras, surexcitée et toute rouge :

- T'as vu la tête de Sirius ?!

Je souris, victorieuse.

- Ouii, c'était dément !! Il vous dévorait des yeux, Pot..._James_ et toi !!

Elle me fait le coup du grand sourire ravi de la naïve par excellence :

- Tu crois qu'il veut sortir avec moi de nouveau...?!

- Haa ma douce petite Berenice, laisse patienter ton homme...Plus tu le feras mariner et plus il te vénérera, plus il te désirera...Plus il voudra te sauter dessus, Bere...! C'est la logique même !!

- Tu crois...?

Berenice a peut-être le sens de la réplique qui tue et des remarques acerbes et sarcastiques, mais niveau amour...Des cacahuètes je vous dis !

Elle me re-sourit, et m'entraîne à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

Et là, on s'immobilise, figées comme des statues.

Sirius est debout, la main droite dans les cheveux noirs et longs de nulle autre que cette salope de Laura Smiths, Ravenclaw; la main gauche posée audacieusement sur la hanche de la fille. Il lui dévore ardemment la bouche, et Berenice fond en larmes à mes côtés.

* * *

_**PoV Berenice.**_

On est remontées dans le dortoir, en catastrophe avec Lily, avant que Sirius, James ou Remus ne nous voient. Et surtout ME voient...

Je suis dans un état plus que pitoyable.

J'ai l'air d'avoir essuyé une tempête.

Je suis pathétique...Mais je ne fais rien pour m'en cacher, car en ce moment-même, je pleure à chaudes larmes, recroquevillée misérablement sur mon lit à baldaquin. Lily est désolée pour moi. Elle crie des insultes à l'intention de Black depuis tout à l'heure.

--

Et oui, je l'appelle Black maintenant.

Ce pourri n'est qu'un sale enfoiré qui m'a brisé le coeur à maintes reprises.

Je suis sûre qu'il a couché avec toutes les filles de Gryffindor. De la 1ère année à la dernière année.

Il s'est peut-être tapé McGonagall, qui sait...?! Avec la réputation qu'il a, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle ait succombé...

- Bere, arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi !!

Ha, apparemment j'ai parlé à voix haute et Lily m'a entendue. Elle me fixe avec un air franchement réprobateur.

- Berenice Helen Ophelia Wellings, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, c'est bien compris ?!?!

Houla, ça va chauffer pour mon matricule...

Lily me regarde, furieuse.

- Maintenant, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !! Tu vas coucher avec James, Berenice. Et lui va se débrouiller pour le faire savoir (involontairement bien sûr) à Sirius. On verra bien comment il va réagir, ce petit enfoiré...!

Mon corps ne réagit plus. Coucher. Avec. James. Potter.

" Ne quittez pas, Berenice va vous répondre..."

- Berenice, du nerf...!!! me hurle Lily.

Elle est siphonnée, je vous le dis.

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard. **_

_**Toujours PoV Berenice.**_

Je viens de croiser James et Sirius dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor.

- James, je peux te parler quelques petites secondes, s'il te plaît...?

Il me sourit et je sens mon pouls s'accélérer tandis que je me prends à penser que je vais devoir coucher avec lui...

- Voilà, Sirius sort avec Smiths, de Ravenclaw...Et maintenant, on va devoir enclencher la deuxième phase du plan.

Il me regarde, un peu intrigué, et je préfère le prévenir tout de suite :

- On passe aux choses sérieuses, James. Aux choses vraiment sérieuses.

- Attends, tu me fais peur là...De quoi tu parles au juste...?

- Ca te dirait qu'on couche ensemble ?

* * *

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre...!_

_Au menu au prochain chapitre : sexe, trahison et complications...Héhé ! ;)  
_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et merci mille fois d'avoir lu !!  
_

_MLLE POTTER.  
_


	5. I'm On The Highway To Hell

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!  
_

_**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer...!**_

**CHAPITRE 5.**

**

* * *

**

_- Ca te dirait qu'on couche ensemble ?_

_**PoV James.**_

Je regardai Bere, interloqué et des images pas très catholiques passant sans relâche dans mon cerveau d'obsédé.

James, contrôle-toi...

Je lui souris maladroitement, et répondis :

- Euh...Dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce que je viens d'entendre, là...? Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble et ensuite que j'aille raconter tout ça à Sirius, c'est ça...?!

Je voyais bien que Berenice était incroyablement mal à l'aise, mais j'étais réellement sous le choc là...

Elle se pencha doucement vers moi, m'attrapa le bras et me fit asseoir. Et tandis qu'elle m'expliquait en long, en large et en travers son problème, je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager intensément. Penchée comme ça vers moi, son haut dévoilait légèrement sa poitrine et laissait suggérer la naissance de ses seins et le grain de beauté de belle taille qu'elle avait juste au-dessus de la limite de son haut. Je souris, me redressai légèrement et la regardai dans les yeux.

- C'est OK, Berenice.

Elle se redressa à son tour, me fixa, légèrement étonnée de ce brusque revirement de situation et après un petit silence perplexe, elle finit par lâcher :

- On se retrouve ce soir à la Salle sur Demande alors...? Vers 22h...?

Je souris, et hochai la tête, stressé malgré moi.

* * *

**Un peu plus tard, dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.**

J'étais assis sur mon lit, les mains entortillées entre mes cuisses, l'air anxieux. Remus lisait sur son lit, en face de moi, et il n'arrêtait pas de relever la tête vers moi, franchement agacé. La pleine lune était dans trois jours et il était sur les nerfs, obsédé par ses transformations mensuelles. Il fallait avouer que c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir...Même si maintenant, Prongs, Padfoot et Wormtail se joignaient à Moony ces soirs-là.

- James, tu es sûr que ça va ?!

Je me tournai vers les prunelles légèrement dorées de Remus, et avouai :

- Je vais coucher avec Berenice, ce soir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je regrettai un peu d'avoir lâché ça comme ça. Il me regarda longuement, de haut en bas, comme s'il me jaugeait; et finit par dire :

- Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites, tous les deux...?!

- Berenice ouais..., répondis-je, puis je me tus, conscient d'avoir révélé une semi-vérité à Remus. Ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire ne me plaisait pas.

Je suis amoureux de Lily depuis notre deuxième année à Hogwarts, et depuis quatre ans maintenant elle me repousse constamment, m'injuriant et m'ignorant sans cesse. J'avoue qu'au bout de quatre ans de ce traitement, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez, et lorsque j'ai appris que Berenice était amoureuse de Sirius, je sautai sur l'occasion pour oublier définitivement Lily.

Seul problème, j'avais effectivement très bien oublié Lily. Je l'avais même tellement oubliée que depuis, Berenice avait pris un peu plus de place dans mon esprit tourmenté...Et de là, je m'étais attaché à elle et je n'avais pas envie de faire l'amour avec elle...Parce que j'ai peur que ça révèle certains sentiments cachés en moi.

Je soupirai, et avant que Remus puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sirius, accompagné de Peter; entra dans la pièce, un large sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et s'exclama :

- Hey les gars, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas retrouvés entre mecs, rien que tous les quatre, hein...?

- C'est vrai ça, lui répondit Peter, enthousiaste.

Sirius lui sourit largement, et tourna ses attentions vers nous :

- On se fait une soirée rien que tous les quatre, ce soir...?

Je déglutis, et répondis, en jetant un regard en coin à Remus :

- J'peux pas. J'ai déjà des trucs de prévus...

- Annule-les, Prongs, merde ! L'amitié c'est pas plus important que toutes les nanas du monde réunies ?! s'exclama Sirius, toujours souriant mais un peu plus rembruni.

- J'peux pas, Paddy, désolé. C'est important.

Sirius ma fixa longuement, l'air boudeur. Puis Remus intervint :

- Moi non plus je peux pas, Sirius. La pleine lune est dans trois jours et j'ai besoin de dormir avant...

D'un seul mouvement, nos trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Peter, qui sourit à Sirius :

- Moi je peux passer la soirée avec toi, Pad', pas de problème.

Sirius, ravi, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Pet' et lui enlaça les épaules dans un geste fraternel qui me fit sourire.

Mais il y avait toujours ce maudit stress qui couvait...

* * *

_**PoV neutre.**_

**Un peu plus tard dans la journée...Début de soirée.**

James Potter était indécis, pour la première fois de sa courte vie.

Berenice allait l'attendre. Si il voulait coucher avec elle, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant...

Il se leva, franchit avec détermination la distance qui le séparait du portrait de la Grosse Dame et se retrouva dans le couloir, la poche garnie de sa baguette, de la Carte du Maraudeur et de sa précieuse Cape d'Invisibilité. Il sourit et s'en recouvrit, éprouvant, comme à chaque fois qu'il la portait; un sentiment de plénitude lié au fait d'être invulnérable.

La Salle sur Demande apparut bientôt devant ses yeux, et James sentit tout son corps se crisper. Il avait peur. Et il se détestait pour ça. Ce n'était même pas sa première fois...!

Berenice si, par contre.

C'est pourquoi la jeune fille angoissait horriblement, seule dans la Salle sur Demande, attendait James avec une fébrilité grandissante. De l'extérieur elle avait l'air extrêmement calme, pondérée, maîtresse d'elle-même au possible...

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit alors, et la jeune brune perdit alors brusquement tout son sang-froid. Le beau brun à lunettes, musclé au possible et au sourire ravageur qui l'embrassait régulièrement depuis quelques semaines venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux un peu affolés.

James sourit à Berenice, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement. Il avait les lèvres fraîches.

Trop agréables pour son propre bien...Elle sourit, et essaya de ne pas remarquer son parfum, qu'elle trouvait subitement envoûtant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

Quant à lui, il était juste extrêmement nerveux.

Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, troublés.

James n'avait jamais remarqué que Berenice avait les yeux aussi profonds, d'un brun aussi intense...

Et Berenice n'avait jamais noté la petite lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de James Potter et qui le rendait incroyablement sexy et désirable à son tour...

Leurs pensées se rejoignirent quelque part au-dessus d'eux, et les laissant de côté, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine,

Berenice bascula sur le lit, entraînant James dans sa chute, et ils rirent avant de laisser leurs mains courir le long de leurs hanches respectives.

James prit les choses en main. Il fit asseoir Berenice, lui fit doucement passer son pull noir moulant au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant le débardeur de coton blanc léger qu'elle portait en-dessous. Doucement, la jeune fille lui enleva son pull, puis son T-shirt...Et elle déglutit avec difficulté. James était juste magnifique, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau mate, ses abdominaux ressortant clairement...Berenice ne put s'empêcher que si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sirius, elle tomberait amoureuse de James sur-le-champ...! En la voyant le regarder ainsi, le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter très vite aux joues et le sang dans une partie plus basse de son anatomie.

Tout passa rapidement à la vitesse supérieure...Tandis que James caressait longuement les seins de Berenice à travers son débardeur, et la jeune fille bien que rougissante poussa rapidement des gémissements appropriés à la situation...James se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, aussi l'enleva-t-il, et il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Berenice, à présent vierges de tout garde-fou qui aurait pu empêcher James d'accéder à son intimité.

Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle, et James fit glisser le haut de Berenice. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un boxer en ce qui concernait James, et une simple culotte pour Berenice. James caressa les seins de Berenice de sa main libre, et de l'autre il entra dans le dernier sous-vêtement de la jeune fille.

De son côté, elle caressait le dos de son partenaire tout en l'embrassant et en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Ils étaient rouges, échevelés, déjà recouverts d'une mince pellicule de sueur, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître, au grand dam et à la honte de nos deux amoureux clandestins...

Sirius Black, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

_Hihihi, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre...!_

_Au prochain !! ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu !!!_

_MLLE POTTER.  
_


	6. No I Can't Stop Loving You

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue à vous livrer la suite, j'ai été voir Twilight au ciné et j'arrivais plus à m'en détacher alors j'ai eu du mal à re-rentrer dans l'histoire de Berenice...Désolée !!_

_Enfin bref, voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! J'en reviens pas d'en recevoir autant !!! Dix pour un seul chapitre, j'ai envie de sauter et de crier partout^^!!_

_Merci à vous tous et toutes, MERCI !!_

_**Note :** Cette fic devrait compter environ une dizaine de chapitres, je pense. Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins...  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer...!**_

**CHAPITRE 6.**

**

* * *

**James et Berenice se retournèrent aussitôt vers la porte, aussi terrifiés et honteux l'un que l'autre.

Sirius était toujours à la porte, les yeux toujours écarquillés, toujours dans la même posture figée, les bras ballants et l'expression complètement incrédule.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il se redressa lentement et fixa longuement James, avant de lui lancer :

- Potter, je t'attends dans la Salle Commune. Rapidement.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

James se tourna vers Berenice, qui fondit en larmes. Il la regarda quelques instants, puis finit par la prendre contre lui, l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui prendre doucement le menton, avant de lui dire :

- Je crois que notre petit jeu va s'arrêter là, Bere. On ne peut pas continuer à faire ça, surtout que visiblement Paddy a très mal pris ce qu'on allait faire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et James l'embrassa pour la dernière fois sur les lèvres, lui sourit presque tendrement et quitta la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

**Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor.**

Sirius Black ouvrit rageusement le portrait de la Grosse Dame et poussa hors de son chemin une fille qui se trouva là. Elle protesta mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard d'excuse.

Enervé au possible, il courut dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, sous le regard ahuri de Remus et Lily qui discutaient dans la Salle Commune.

La jeune fille mit sa main devant sa bouche et demanda à Remus :

- Oh Merlin...Tu crois que Sirius a vu James et Berenice en train de...?

Les yeux dorés de Remus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il s'effondra dans les bras de Lily, accablé. Il se frotta les yeux, et lui confia, sur un ton alarmé :

- J'ai parlé à Prongs cet aprem', il avait l'air de détester l'idée de coucher avec Bere, mais il voulait le faire pour elle !! Je me demande ce qui c'est pa...

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'ils virent tous deux James Potter traverser la Salle Commune en courant plus vite que jamais, un vieux parchemin à la main.

La Carte du Maraudeur, nota Remus. Il cherchait sans doute Sirius...

Lui et Lily s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets de la suite des évènements.

Lily s'étonna :

- Mais pourquoi Sirius a réagi comme ça, aussi violemment ?! Il n'est pas amoureux de Berenice aux dernières nouvelles !

- On a peut-être manqué des trucs...marmonna Remus, comme pour lui-même.

A ce moment précis, Berenice entra à son tour dans la Salle Commune, en larmes, soutenue par Marlene McKinnon, l'une des amies de Berenice, Alice et Lily; et par Alice. Elles avaient l'air toutes deux effondrées aussi, et tandis que Berenice se laissait choir dans le fauteuil à côté de Remus et que celui-ci la berçait doucement pour la calmer un peu, Lily, Marlene et Alice s'éloignèrent légèrement de Remus et Berenice pour faire un état des lieux de la situation.

Lily se pencha vers ses deux amies, et chuchota :

- Alors...? Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée...?

Alice fit une grimace, et répondit :

- Elle était adossée au mur juste à côté de la Salle sur Demande, et Marlene et moi on cherchait un endroit tranquille pour discuter, puisque t'étais avec Remus...Et là on a entendu des pleurs...

Marlene poursuivit, jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'oeil, soit vers Berenice et Remus, soit vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs :

- Et là, on a vu Berenice, en larmes, la tête entre les mains...Avec Alice on s'est regardées et on a décidé de la ramener ici, même si elle n'était pas franchement d'accord...

Alice et Marlene échangèrent un regard sinistre, et essayèrent de poursuivre leur récit, mais Lily avait bien noté leur air inquiet. Elle les interrompit, l'air sec :

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, toutes les deux ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?!

Les deux amies soupirèrent de concert, et Lily commença à avoir franchement peur. Marlene le vit, et finit par avouer :

- Lorsqu'on s'est penchées vers elle et qu'on a essayé de la calmer, elle a relevé les yeux, qu'elle avait plein de larmes, et elle a dit entre deux sanglots qu'elle avait envie que d'une seule chose...

Marlene s'interrompit et regarda Alice, l'air vraiment très mal à l'aise. Lily les regarda à tour de rôle, et elle finit par s'exclamer :

- Bah allez les filles, c'est moi, la bonne vieille Lily Evans, la tombe aux secrets !! Je vais pas aller le répéter à tout le monde...!!

- Berenice nous a confié qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Que maintenant que Sirius l'avait vue avec James, sa vie était fichue par sa propre faute et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie...

Elle se détourna pour se cacher les yeux, tandis que Lily, bouche bée, les regardait, les yeux effarés.

- Quoi ?!

Semblant perdre patience, Alice réexpliqua toute la scène qu'elles avaient vues, elle et Marlene, en partant à la recherche de leur amie, puis elle ajouta, sur un ton un peu énervé :

- Ca y est, t'as compris ?!

Lily vit alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, et elle l'étreignit tout en murmurant :

- Désolée Alice, c'est juste que j'avais du mal à y croire...

Son amie hocha la tête entre ses larmes, et Lily dit à voix basse :

- Je dois parler à Sirius avant de parler à Bere. Je monte au dortoir, couvrez-moi...Bere ne doit pas me voir.

Les deux amies hochèrent la tête et s'empressèrent de faire du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour cacher Lily aux yeux de Berenice, aidées en cela par Remus, qui l'obligeait à livrer une conversation à bâtons rompus.

Une fois Lily disparue dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs masculins, Alice et Marlene allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, en attendant son retour.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs...**

Sirius était monté depuis environ une petite seconde, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas impressionnant, laissant le passage libre pour...James Potter.

Un James écumant de rage. Sirius le regarda, et se demanda subitement pourquoi son meilleur ami était dans cet état-là.

James s'assit sur le lit en face de celui de Sirius, ne se préoccupant nullement du fait que c'était celui de Peter, et il attaqua :

- T'es pas bien ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous espionner ?!

- Et toi, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac, qu'est-ce qui te prend de jouer avec Berenice ?!

James manqua s'étouffer d'indignation. Il devint plus rouge encore (si toutefois c'était possible) et hurla :

- QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE SIRIUS LA, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE AUTREMENT !! QUI L'A JETEE COMME UNE MALPROPRE L'AUTRE JOUR ?! C'ETAIT CERTAINEMENT PAS MOI !!

Il respira profondément, essaya de retrouver un peu de calme, et fusilla cependant Sirius du regard, qui, à sa grande surprise...fondit en larmes.

Des sanglots convulsifs.

Des pleurs qu'on ne peut pas retenir.

Un vrai chagrin quoi. Un gros chagrin...

D'amour ?

L'idée frappa le cerveau de James brutalement, et alors qu'il s'approchait de Sirius pour le réconforter, il murmura :

- Siri, dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de Berenice...

Ledit Siri ne répondit pas, si ce n'est que ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

James avait les yeux ronds comme des Gallions, figés dans la surprise et il lâcha, hébété :

- Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça...

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tu l'as jetée, l'autre jour.

- Evidemment Prongs !! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de rester avec moi alors qu'elle en avait probablement aucune envie !

James faillit éclater de rire.

Pas que la situation était drôle, mais voir Sirius réduit à pleurer pour une fille, et de le voir se plaindre qu'une fille ne l'aimait pas...C'était quand même le monde à l'envers !!

Sirius, le Casanova d'Hogwarts, se lamentait sur sa situation amoureuse ?!

Du jamais vu, d'après James Charlus Potter.

- Va la voir, Siri. Dis-lui.

Sirius se retourna vers James, les yeux écarquillés :

- QUOI ?! Bah t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que je l'ai jetée il y a seulement une semaine !! Impossible qu'elle me coure dans les bras en minaudant 'Ohhh Sirinouchet, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé...'

James éclata de rire à l'imitation que Sirius faisait, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vas-y, Sirius. Je te parie ce que tu veux que ça va marcher.

Il se releva et quitta le dortoir, croisant Lily.

- Lily ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ha James, je peux te voir...?

- Oui, bien sûr...répondit James, un peu étonné qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom. La situation devait être grave côté Berenice...

Il se rembrunit à cette pensée et suivit Lily dans le couloir menant vers les dortoirs des 6ème et 5ème années.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin plus sombre, et le cerveau de James s'empressa alors de se remplir de tous les fantasmes qu'il avait refoulés, tous les fantasmes concernant Lily auxquels il n'osait même pas penser...

La jeune fille lui faisait face, et James eut un espèce de frisson incontrôlé. Heureusement, Lily ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle dit à voix basse :

- Berenice avait envie de se suicider tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Alice et Marlene l'ont trouvée.

James sursauta, et il s'exclama :

- Quoi ?!

- Chhhuuuut, répliqua fermement Lily. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on est là !!

James s'excusa, et Lily l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un coin encore un peu plus sombre.

- Comment va Sirius ?

- Ben, il est...

James s'arrêta, et fixa Lily.

- Sirius est amoureux de Berenice, Lily.

La jeune fille plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et, les yeux écarquillés, elle souffla :

- Grand Merlin, mais c'est génial ! Ca veut dire qu'il faut absolument qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments...

Sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de sa phrase, et elle afficha un air embêté et gêné à la fois.

Embêté parce que Berenice et Sirius étaient tous deux des têtes de mules, donc ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu...

Et gêné parce que Lily était amoureuse de James, et qu'elle préférait éviter ce sujet en sa présence. Or ils parlaient de sentiments en ce moment même, et les lèvres de James l'obsédaient. Elle n'arrêtait pas de les fixer. Elles avaient l'air douces...

Rougissante de penser à ça, Lily releva les yeux, et vit James la fixer également, avec le même air qu'elle devait avoir il y avait quelques secondes.

Ils rougirent tous les deux, et Lily reprit, l'air de rien :

- Je fais confiance à Bere pour craquer un jour à l'autre. Elle ira forcément avouer ses sentiments à Sirius, surtout si il lui laisse entendre qu'il y a quelque chose de possible entre eux...

James hocha simplement la tête, et Lily lui sourit.

Il se pencha alors très doucement vers elle, et Lily demeura pétrifiée. Il avait fermé les yeux, et ses jambes à elle refusaient absolument de bouger. Son cerveau non plus n'en avait pas très envie...

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient à présent, et Lily n'en pouvait plus.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin les lèvres de James toucher délicatement les siennes, elle laissa échapper un gémissement et le saisit par la taille pour le rapprocher d'elle, dans un geste possessif que James apprécia à sa juste valeur. Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus érotique, et la langue de Lily quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son partenaire, accès qu'il lui accorda volontiers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?

C'était Alice, les yeux ronds, qui semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

* * *

_Héhé, je sais, je suis chiante..._

_Mais j'adore couper au moment crucial xDD !!_

_A bientôt pour la suite, et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ça !_

_MLLE POTTER.  
_


	7. Fairytale

_Oh, Mon Dieu, cette fic a été abandonnée de longs mois avant que j'ai enfin le temps et l'envie de la reprendre...Veuillez m'excuser, vraiment !!!_

_En tout cas, ce chapitre sera principalement un chapitre romantique James/Lily. Ce sera vraiment beaucoup de pure romance !  
_

_En espérant que vous apprécierez et que vous me pardonnerez mon retard considérable !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_MLLE POTTER.

* * *

  
_

_**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer !**_

**CHAPITRE 7.**

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?_

_C'était Alice, les yeux ronds, qui semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle venait de voir._

***

'Ho Grand Merlin, faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve…Je viens d'embrasser James POTTER, alias mon pire ennemi depuis que nous sommes en 1ère année; et Alice nous a surpris dans un couloir sombre ! Ca ne peut être qu'un mauvais rêve !'

Lily paniquait et elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Seule dans son dortoir, elle attendait qu'Alice revienne de la Grande Salle, où elle était allée manger. Lily avait le ventre si noué par la réaction d'Alice, qu'elle appréhendait, qu'elle avait l'appétit coupé. Pourtant c'était ridicule, Lily était grande, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, sortir avec qui elle voulait sans qu'Alice ait à mettre son nez là-dedans.

Et James ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?? Elle l'avait laissé en plan, partant précipitamment du couloir lorsqu'Alice avait interrompu leur baiser.

Lily était bouleversée. Surtout parce que ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec James l'avait mise dans tous ses états et qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : recommencer.

Une bouffée de fureur et de confiance en elle-même monta comme un poison dans son corps, et elle se leva, décidant de faire fi de la réaction des autres, et même de celle d'Alice, de Marlene ou de Merlin sait qui. La jeune fille sortit du dortoir et reprit les escaliers menant au dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle voulait absolument parler à James. C'était important…

Lily monta les escaliers, tendue à l'extrême. Et s'il lui éclatait de rire au nez et lui disait que c'était juste pour voir sa réaction ? Et si il avait juste joué un jeu avec elle… ?

Lily frissonna de peur contenue, et tenta de se raisonner. Elle était ridicule, enfin !! James lui jurait ses grands dieux depuis qu'il avait 13 ans qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, et le soir où ils s'étaient enfin embrassés elle ne trouvait rien de mieux de paniquer comme une collégienne aux portes du bureau du directeur… !!

Lily gloussa, malgré elle, nerveusement, et se retrouva bientôt au sommet de l'escalier menant au seul et unique dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor de 7ème année.

Elle vit alors, presque inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, que la porte s'ouvrait devant ses yeux et James sortit du dortoir, l'air légèrement amusé par l'expression d'immense surprise qu'affichait Lily à cet instant :

- Lily ?

Il paraissait légèrement supris de la voir là, mais la jeune fille décida de faire fi de sa réaction...Enfin, presque, car elle était tout de même tétanisée à l'idée que finalement, il ne veuille pas d'elle.

- Ecoute, James, je...Je voudrais te parler, c'est important.

- Moi aussi, Lily, répondit-il, tout aussi sérieux qu'elle.

Elle faillait hurler de joie lorsqu'elle vit la petite lueur dans les yeux noisette de James Potter, en ce moment même très affectueux. Le jeune homme la prit par le bras et la fit entrer dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit en face du sien, c'est-à-dire celui de Remus. La jeune fille se tortilla longuement les doigts et finit par se lancer tout d'un coup :

- Ecoute, James, je reconnais que je t'ai très mal jugé toutes ces années. Je te voyais comme un stupide petit prétentieux arrogant dont la seule ambition était de jouer au Quidditch...

- Oui, enfin, Lily, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je sais déjà tout ça...Tu me l'as répété des millions et des millions de fois, hein ?

La jeune rousse sourit d'un air confus :

- Je vais devoir m'excuser pour ça aussi...Je n'ai presque jamais pensé ce que je disais. En fait, à partir de la deuxième année; j'ai vu à quel point tu avais changé mais je refusais de le voir. Je pense que je me cachais la vérité parce que ça voudrait dire qu'éventuellement tu aurais pris de l'intérêt à mes yeux. Alors j'ai continué à te traiter injustement, et j'en suis réellement, sincèrement désolée, James.

- Oh, Lily...Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là devant moi, en train de me dire toutes ces choses et de me dire que tu m'as injustement traité...Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de t'entendre dire ça !

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais que ça ait autant d'impact sur toi mais...

- Honnêtement Lily, ça en aurait eu moins si tu n'avais pas appuyé chacune de tes paroles avec une claque retentissante !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Puis James quitta son lit, et vint prendre la main de Lily dans la sienne, doucement, délicatement. Et il ajouta, presque dans un murmure :

- ...Et si je n'avais pas été aussi intensément amoureux de toi...

- James...

Voilà. Ca y était. Elle aussi, elle en avait rêvé. Maintenant elle pouvait sentir la chaleur dans la voix de James, maintenant elle pouvait voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux, si attendrissants, si prometteurs...Maintenant elle pouvait s'autoriser à l'aimer de tout son coeur comme elle en mourait d'envie depuis trois ans.

James la contemplait toujours, et finit par lâcher, les yeux rivés sur le sol, rougissant :

- Je t'aime, Lily.

- Oh Merlin...

Presque suffoquée par l'émotion qui se dégageait des quelques mots de James, Lily reprit à grand-peine sa respiration, et répondit aussi bas :

- Je t'aime aussi, James Potter.

Il la regarda avec un tel air émerveillé, presque l'air de ne pas y croire; qu'elle se pencha vers lui et toucha de nouveau ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si ils avaient libéré la flamme qui couvait depuis longtemps, très longtemps en eux; et sitôt que les lèvres de Lily touchèrent celles de James, le jeune homme sentit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée; son estomac couler dans ses chaussettes, ses ridicules petites manies qui agaçaient tant sa Lily s'envoler très haut et disparaître; et ses jambes se transformer en gelée.

Ils s'embassèrent longtemps et avec ardeur, avec amour, avec joie. Et c'était comme si ils étaient en communion l'un avec l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

- James ?

- Oui, ma Lily ?

- Dis-moi...Tu étais sincère lorsque tu me disais toutes ces choses ? Lorsque tu déclamais à l'intention de la salle commune bondée que tu m'aimais et que tu ne voulais que moi ? Que tu pourrais décrocher la lune et les étoiles avec juste pour mes yeux ? Que même Sirius ne me remplaçerait pas dans ton coeur ?

James eut un instant de silence, fixant sa bien-aimée dans les yeux avec une intensité jamais égalée dans l'histoire du regard amoureux. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se leva et fit les cent pas dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il semblait chercher ses mots, et Lily se contenta d'attendre patiemment que James parle.

- Lily, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Même moi, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, honnêtement. Je t'aime, tout simplement, et si ce genre de déclaration ne te suffit pas, alors je veux bien tout reprendre depuis le début.

Lily attendit, consciente que ce n'était pas une question réelle, mais plutôt une entrée en matière d'un long discours qui promettait une fin larmoyante (pour elle).

- C'est vrai que ça a commencé de façon très banale, tout ça. A la gare de King's Cross, avant notre entrée en première année, je t'avais déjà remarquée, mais j'avais juste vu à quel point tu te démarquais déjà des autres, à quel point tes cheveux bouclaient bien sur tes épaules et à quel point tes yeux brillaient, peut-être de larmes contenues de quitter ta famille, par rapport aux yeux fades et sans intérêt des autres filles. Mais à l'époque, j'étais convaincu que la raison pour laquelle tu éclipsais mon monde était bénigne. C'est lorsque je me suis décidé à en toucher un mot à mon père, qu'il a éclaté de rire et m'a dit, sur un ton de grande connivence, que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Il marqua une pause, s'accordant le temps d'admirer Lily, sa belle, avant de reprendre :

- C'était en deuxième année, pendant les vacances de Noël.

- Aaah !! C'est à ce moment-là, à partir de la rentrée que tu as commencé à me poursuivre partout où j'allais ! Je me souviens que tu nous avais même suivis dans la bibliothèque, Remus et moi !

- Tu as une bonne mémoire, la taquina James affectueusement.

Plus sérieux, il reprit :

- Et puis, les années passant, ça n'a pas cessé de s'aggraver, si je peux dire ça comme ça. En cinquième année, avant de prendre le Poudlard Express, je t'ai à nouveau vue sur le quai, entourée de la mine effondrée de tes deux parents, inquiets par les évènements au-dehors du château, ayant peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Et puis, ta soeur, indifférente, le regard glacial. Et là, en vous regardant tous les quatre, je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'avais envie de te rejoindre, de serrer la main de ton père, de venir saluer ta mère, de venir rabrouer ta soeur parce qu'elle ne savait pas t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Je trouvais la lueur dans tes yeux, quand tu la regardais, au combien triste ! Et je me maudissais d'éprouver de telles choses pour toi, car je savais bien que tu ne m'appréciais pas.

James soupira, regarda Lily avec tendresse, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, et reprit à nouveau, après un hochement de tête encourageant de la part de son amie :

- Alors j'ai vu. J'ai vu tes cheveux roux onduler sur tes jolies formes, je les ai vu couler dans ton dos, comme une cascade. J'ai vu tes yeux briller un peu lorsque ta soeur a daigné te donner un baiser sec et froid sur ta joue crémeuse, j'ai vu tes yeux sourire à tes parents tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. J'ai vu ta démarche, ondulante et sexy, j'ai vu tes gestes enthousiastes tandis que tu retrouvais tes amies. J'ai vu tout ça, et je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais transi, fou amoureux de toi, de ta personnalité, de tes magnifiques yeux et de tes cheveux à damner un saint.

Lily rougissait à chaque mot prononcé par James, consciente qu'elle l'avait fait énormément souffrir ces deux dernières années.

- Alors, je voulais que tu me voies, que tu me remarques. Je me suis mis à accélérer la cadence des farces que je faisais avec les Maraudeurs, j'ai répondu aux profs, j'ai ri en cours, bruyamment, j'ai tyrannisé Snape...Et j'ai réalisé à quel point je partais dans le mauvais sens. Et encore, c'est rien de le dire ! Tu me haïssais, à cette époque, et je...

- James, non ! Je...

- Lily, je le sais, et tu n'as absolument pas à t'en vouloir. J'étais, effectivement, un personnage peu intéressant, haïssable. Je ne suis pas très fier du James que j'étais à ce moment-là.

Alors voilà, j'ai essayé de changer. De m'investir plus dans mes études (Lily rit un peu, James lui sourit en retour), de paraître plus sérieux, plus mature, plus conforme à ce que tu attendais de moi...Moins macho, moins porté sur les farces.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché, James. Et tu sais pourquoi...?

Le jeune homme la regarda, intensément sérieux, et secoua doucement la tête, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Parce que tu es comme ça. C'est dans ta nature profonde de faire des blagues, de faire des bêtises avec Sirius, de courir partout dans Hogwarts et de rire comme un fou. Parce que tu profites de la vie, et que tu as raison, parce qu'on ne sait pas où est-ce qu'on sera dans dix ans. Alors, vraiment, laisse-moi m'excuser.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, et James eut un petit sourire attendri devant la femme qui avait hanté ses nuits depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

- Je t'aime, Lily Evans.

Il repoussa doucement les mèches rousses qui balayaient de part et d'autre son joli visage, embrassa avec une infinie douceur les paupières recouvrant ses yeux d'émeraude, et finit par embrasses les lèvres offertes de Lily, doucement, tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi des heures durant, laissant juste leurs émotions, leurs sentiments refaire surface dans les baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Et ils étaient heureux ainsi.

* * *

_En voilà deux qui se sont assurément trouvés ! =D_

_Prochain chapitre : la relation Sirius-Berenice !! Et plein d'autres choses aussi ^^_

_Merci de m'avoir lue !_

_MLLE POTTER.  
_


	8. Runaway

_J'ai un retard plus qu'énorme...Mais j'ai décidé de continuer et de terminer cette fanfic. Elle ne fera pas quarante millions de chapitres, mais j'y tiens et je me suis attachée à l'histoire de Berenice et Sirius...Donc je vais la finir, parole d'honneur !_

_Mille excuses pour ce retard honteux de plus d'un an !_

_Petite précision : je n'utilise plus les noms anglais..._

_Reprenons...En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Mademoiselle Pettigrow (anciennement Mlle Potter).

**Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer !**

**CHAPITRE 8.**

**_" Runaway "_  
**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, Lily Evans avait presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ça. En fait, cette histoire avec James, ces baisers, cette déclaration n'étaient sans doute que de la poudre aux yeux. Elle devait avoir rêvé tout ça.

Mais en descendant dans la Salle Commune, et voyant que James l'attendait avec un sourire sincère et presque ému; elle sentit tous ses souvenirs, réels, de la veille, surgir brutalement dans son cerveau, et elle se jeta au cou de son petit ami.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il, en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux roux au parfum ô combien agréable.

Il avait rêvé un million de fois de faire ce geste. Et Merlin comme c'était agréable de se laisser aller enfin avec Lily ! Il sourit, juste heureux d'être là avec elle; tandis que tous les Gryffondor, bouche bée, se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Lily en retour, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et les Gryffondor qui se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune ne regrettèrent pas de s'y trouver à 10h46 et 20 secondes précises ce matin-là, car Lily Evans se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa passionnément, amoureusement, James Potter. Oui oui, celui-là même qu'elle poursuivait de ses cris et remontrances depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans.

Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice et Marlene, qui eux aussi étaient présents à ce moment précis, ouvrirent grand les yeux et se mirent spontanément à applaudir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, pendant que Sirius beuglait :

- Putain Cornedrue, t'as embrassé EVANS ! Ou plutôt, ELLE t'a embrassé ! Eh beh c'est pas trop tôt ! On aurait pu attendre longtemps comme ça !

James et Lily s'embrassaient toujours, et James pouvait sentir le sourire sur les lèvres de Lily. Ils se séparèrent, toujours les mains dans les mains cependant, et se dirigèrent vers leurs six amis, ravis et hurlants.

Marlene se rua vers Lily, et s'exclama :

- Quel revirement de situation ma Lily ! Alors comme ça tu sors avec James ! Rah la la, qu'est-ce que je suis conteeente !

Elle la serra contre elle, et tandis qu'Alice faisait de même; côté Maraudeurs c'était la stupéfaction totale. Peter avait ouvert une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, et la partageait entre 8 verres qui étaient apparus comme par magie. Remus était devant James, la bouche légèrement ouverte, dû à l'effet de surprise, et félicita le jeune Potter :

- Super James, je suis ravi pour toi ! Ben dis donc, depuis le temps...J'en reviens pas !

- Moi non plus, confirma James, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sirius et Peter vinrent se joindre à la mêlée, et rapidement il fut assailli de questions, les plus indiscrètes venant bien sûr de Sirius. Il demandait l'heure du baiser, ce à quoi il avait pensé en embrassant Lily, de quoi il avait rêvé cette nuit (question assortie d'un sourcil très haut levé et d'un clin-d'oeil-complice-faussement-coquin)...etc.

Toute la journée, James eut franchement l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Pendant leur repas de midi, dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils partageaient désormais ensemble, lui et Lily; il en fit part à sa petite amie, qui sourit, un peu gênée par son ancien comportement envers James. Elle lui toucha le bras et redevint brutalement sérieuse en chuchotant à son oreille :

- Et pour Berenice et Sirius on fait quoi ?

James se frappa le front. Obnubilé par son propre bonheur, il en avait un peu zappé l'histoire Berenice-Sirius...Il sourit à sa petite amie, d'un air confus, et avoua :

- Euh...On pourrait demander à Remus et Peter ce qu'ils en pensent ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront de bon conseil, c'est quasiment certain.

N'étant pas dupe, Lily hocha néanmoins la tête, et appela les deux Maraudeurs pour leur faire part du problème que leur posait le futur couple. Remus avait l'air songeur, et Peter résuma :

- La jalousie n'a pas marché et visiblement le fait de vous voir ensemble tous les deux après autant d'années à se poursuivre ne les a pas convaincus non plus...Sirius est une sacrée tête de mûle et en plus il a une réputation de Dom Juan qui peut handicaper le fait que Berenice puisse croire qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Alors...Aaaaah, j'ai trouvé !

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation, et James, Remus et Lily se penchèrent vers lui. Pendant un moment les quatre têtes complotèrent et James éclata de rire, puis il tapa dans le dos de Peter, fier de son ami :

- C'est brillant Peter ! Je trouve ça génial. En plus, Sirius est doué dans ce domaine-là...

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Remus, le regard malicieux. Il va falloir qu'ila la séduise, pas qu'il la drague comme n'importe quelle fille. Il faudra qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il est AMOUREUX d'elle, pas qu'il a juste envie de la mettre dans son lit !

Perplexe, James se passa une main dans les cheveux, mais il arrêta son mouvement alors qu'il atteignait le sommet de son crâne, et tourna la tête coupablement vers Lily. Cette dernière éclata de rire, prit sa main et embrassa son petit ami en murmurant contre ses lèvres :

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- Merci ma Lily...

Remus et Peter sourirent, attendris devant la petite scène et laissant James et Lily explorer leurs bouches respectives; Peter se tourna vers son ami et annonça :

- Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve Sirius et qu'on lui explique tout ça. Mais attends une seconde...Euh, James...?

Ce dernier se décolla de sa petite amie, le visage rougi et des étoiles plein les yeux (ce qui aurait provoqué des moqueries en règle de la part de son meilleur ami s'il avait été avec eux), et Peter attendit qu'il soit redescendu sur Terre pour continuer :

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que Sirius est d'accord pour qu'on se mêle de ses affaires de coeur...?

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Balaya James d'un geste de la main désinvolte, se retournant déjà vers Lily.

- Très bien, on va aller le chercher alors...Tu viens Peter ? enjoignit Remus, déjà rendu à la moitié du chemin entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Le jeune homme courut pour le rattraper, laissant James et Lily tranquilles.

* * *

_En fin d'après-midi...18h30._

Sirius était seul dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait pas été en cours de la journée...Ca aurait été au-dessus de ses forces de croiser Berenice et son regard, Berenice et son corps magnifique, Berenice et son rire cristallin...

Et puis, soyons honnêtes, il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter ses sentiments, tout simplement. Il savait que McGo avait dû péter un plomb, que James avait dû le traiter d'imbécile, que Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel, que Peter n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et bien sûr, que Dumbledore était déjà au courant.

Il ignorait même ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il était tétanisé à la seule idée de sortir de ce dortoir qui l'effrayait. Et il ne se laisserait dicter sa conduite par personne ! OK, il avait joué au con arrogant, OK il avait jeté des dizaines de filles, couché avec la plupart d'entre elles, mais pour l'amour du ciel, il n'avait que 16 ans ! Il n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec qui que ce soit et voulait d'abord et avant tout s'amuser avec ses amis. Les filles, c'était bien pour peu de temps. C'était surtout chiant. Et non, il n'était pas gay, inutile de voir quoi que ce soit de sous-entendu là-dessous !

Il fut très brutalement sorti de ses pensées par un James rieur, un Remus qui levait les yeux au ciel et un Peter surexcité qui rentraient dans le dortoir, balançant leurs affaires de cours sur leurs lits respectifs et, en ce qui concernait Remus, s'asseyait tranquillement sur le lit de Sirius et regardait ce dernier comme s'il voulait déchiffrer ses pensées les plus profondes.

Sirius détestait ce genre de regard, et il détourna les yeux. Enfin, James, un peu calmé, va s'affaler sur son lit et fixa son meilleur ami :

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne voulais pas sortir, ronchonna Sirius, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme si la réponse se suffisait d'elle-même.

C'était sans compter l'obstination légendaire du jeune Potter, qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

- Tu te fous de moi, Sirius ?

Le ton était presque menaçant. James avait toujours eu une espèce d'autorité naturelle dans sa posture et ses gestes, et lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, ses trois amis étaient généralement d'accord avec lui, de par son attitude de meneur il imposait quelque chose.

Ca n'avait pas été décidé explicitement, mais ils étaient tous quatre d'accord là-dessus.

- On sait tous très bien ici que tu te caches parce que tu ne veux pas voir Berenice. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est POURQUOI tu t'obstines à la fuir alors que tu es amoureux d'elle comme tu ne l'as jamais été, et que ça te fiche une trouille bleue.

- Tu l'as toi-même, la réponse, couillon, répliqua Sirius avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Remus soupira et se leva, avant de conseiller :

- Il doit agir seul...On ne peut pas tout faire à sa place. Il n'a plus douze ans, on doit le laisser prendre ses propres décisions.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Sirius sortit peu après de la salle de bains, habillé et coiffé de pied en cap...Et même parfumé.

- Qu'est-ce qui sent si fort ? S'exclama Peter, s'emparant de son mouchoir et se couvrant le nez avec. On va mourir avec ce truc !

- C'est du parfum, Pete, pour ton information, répondit Sirius sur un ton à la fois sec et indécis.

- Tu t'es versé le flacon sur le cou ou quoi ? interrogea Remus, qui courut à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, ses sens surdéveloppés mis à mal.

- Allez, ouste !

James lui fit signe de partir et lui souhaita bonne chance, avant de crier par la porte encore ouverte du dortoir :

- Tu vas voir Berenice, j'espère ?

- Non non, Merlin m'attend en caleçon dans la Salle Commune...Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois, James !

- Merci merci, je sais...Les autographes, c'est à la sortie !

- Et voilà qu'il a pris la grosse tête...marmonna Sirius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, avant de refermer la porte.

Il avait à peine descendu quelques marches qu'il perçut les rumeurs d'une conversation dans la Salle Commune. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves avaient déserté l'endroit pour aller manger...Décidant de faire fi des deux élèves qui discutaient, Sirius allait descendre encore un peu lorsqu'il entendit son propre prénom dans la conversation. Il s'arrêta net, se pencha légèrement et vit alors Berenice, de dos, et Lily assise en face d'elle. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il se colla au mur de pierre, et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

Dans la Salle Commune, Lily avait malgré tout décidé de révéler à Berenice les véritables raisons pour lesquelles Sirius n'avait pas été en cours aujourd'hui.

Sa meilleure amie sanglotait, et le tableau fendait le coeur de la jeune rousse, qui détestait voir son amie dans cet état.

Les longs cheveux noirs de Berenice étaient dans un état indescriptible, car la propriétaire aimait passer sa colère dessus chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Les yeux habituellement bleus de la jeune fille étaient cernés de rouge, car elle semblait passer le plus clair de son temps à pleurer.

Lily réconforta longuement son amie, puis finit par se décider à avouer la vérité à Berenice. Elle s'éclaircit longuement la voix, et soupira :

- Bere, je dois te dire absolument toute la vérité. Je préfèrerais que tu ailles de l'avant par toi-même, mais puisque tel n'est pas le cas...Ecoute-moi bien. James m'a révélé ceci après avoir eu une longue conversation avec lui dans leur dortoir. Sirius pleurait à chaudes larmes et d'après James, il n'ose pas affronter sa vérité en face...Il est amoureux de toi.


End file.
